To save the past
by FreedomWriter10
Summary: Naruto has lived a future watching one friend die after another. when he takes his last breath kyuubi offers a way back.  yaoi, and yaoi fangirls. Naruto/Shikamaru Naruto/Sasuke Naruto/Gara Naruto/lots of pairing.


Pant…..pant…pant.

Darkness.

"**do you wish to die kit?"**

'I dont know after losing Sasuke, then Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade all of the rooky nine, is there any reason for me to live anymore, all my special people are gone there no one left to protect.'

**Dark chuckle "if you die, so do I. I will send us back, to when you where most happiest. But you must promise to keep us alive."**

'go back?'

"**in time, I will send us back in time to your first day as a ninja."**

'do it.'

Light, Brighter light. **Blinding light.**

…...

I wake to the sound of the alarm clock buzzing, slamming my hand down to turn it off, I get up still between the bliss of waking and sleeping.

Walking to the bathroom with my eyes closed I stumble a bit but catch myself on the door frame, pushing myself though the door to stand in front of the mirror, I slowly open my eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the scream leaves my mouth before I can stop myself.

'**kit, stop that screaming!'**

I stop.

"what the hell is going on, why do I look 13?"

'**I told you I was sending you back.'**

"yeah but I didn't think I'd be the 13 year old me."

'**you can change what once was, to what you want it to be.'**

"Right." I say nodding. I can save them I can save them all. I wont give up till they're all safe.

'**your late for your first day.' **

"whaaaaa!" I run to the front floor throwing it open and running straight for the bridge.

As I get near I see them, just like they were in my memory. Stopping when I'm right in front of them I just stare eyes wide hope fills my heart.

"NARUTO! What are you wearing! Are those panamas?" Sakura screams at me fire in her eyes, while Sasuke just looks board.

"Sakura." I whisper walking towards her, her eyes go wide as I embrace her arms tighten around her. "I've missed you."

I feel her tense up, as I pull away tears in my eyes. Turning to Sasuke I move fast and hug him twice was hard as I did Sakura.

"Dope, what the hell are you DOING?" Sasuke's voice is low and deadly but it doesn't even bovver me because they're back, I have them back, pulling back from him I smile.

"don't ever change Sasuke, always be a emo depressing teme." I say hugging him again.

"well I'm happy to have such good friends for my new team." Kakashi voice comes from behind me, pulling away from Sasuke and running as fast as I tackle Kakashi to the floor.

"Kakashi-sensei, let me guess you where late because you have to help an old lady across the street." I say as I look down at his smiling face.

"yes of course." god I've missed him, the grey haired pervert.

"NARUTO! What the matter with you." Sakura scream punching me off of Kakashi. "I'm sorry sense, I don't know what gotten in to him this morning." she tells him helping him up.

Ow! I forgot how hard she could punch.

I just beam a smile at all of them as I get up, they all stare at me. Sakura confused, Sasuke's glaring and Kakashi smile in place.

"come on Kakashi, let do the test already!" I shout punching my fist in the air.

Kakashi just pulls out his little prink book and stares at it.

Grrr I hate when he ignores me!

"you know, my godfather writes that book." I say in a temping voice poking him in the arm.

He freezes, then slowly turns to me with his eye wide.

"I could get you an autograph." I say in a board voice looking at my nails.

He grabs my hand looking at me with stars in his eye.

"you know the great Jiraiya-sama!" he shouts.

"well yeah." I say happily, Sasuke and Sakura are staring at us confused.

"Naruto, I didn't know you had any family." Sakura asks.

"well yeah, Jiraiya was my dads sensei." I tell her with a smile.

Kakashi drops my hands, his gaze penetrating.

"be at the training ground tomorrow." then he poofs and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"WHAT! He made us wait for 3 hours for that! And you Naruto what's wrong with you? Your acting all strange!" Sakura shouts pointing a finger at me.

"hey Sasuke, lets go for Raman!" I shout ignoring Sakura running over to Sasuke grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sakura shouts after us.

As we walk I smile at the old Konoha, all the people that were lost.

"hey look it's the idiot."

My smile becomes a beam as I see Kiba, Hinata and Shino.

"hey dog breath." I shout at Kiba, while trying to hold in my laughter as he goes red with anger.

"hey Hinata." I smile at her as she blushes and nearly faints.

I walk over to Shino and hold out my hand.

"Shino, we don't talk a lot but your one of my best friends, don't forget that." I say with determination in my eyes.

He died protecting me from a poison arrow, he always seem so stiff and lonely. Not this time around.

"Naruto." he nods as his lips twitch.

"whats up with Blondie?" Kiba asks Sakura.

She frowns and shakes her head. "we don't know he's been acting strange since this morning, he came in his pyjamas to meet our sensei."

I could cry with joy, all my friends are here, I can touch them, I can smile with them.

That when I see him, yawning with sleepy eyes and a board expression. Shikamaru. Without thinking I run towards him and throw myself in his arms, his eyes widen and he's stares at me as I place my face in his shoulder and breath deeply.

"Naruto?" his voice is the same, still light and calm.

Looking up in to the face of the man I once loved, tears start to fall, I want to stop them but I cant, I lean forward and kiss him.

The gasps of my friends go unheard as I lose myself in Shikamaru's soft lips. Pulling back slightly I whisper.

"don't ever leave me again."

His face shows shock and confusion but I still feel his arms tighten around me.

"Naruto, are you ok." he ask.

I nod in to his chest.

"I'm fine. Just promise you wont leave me." I beg once again looking up in to his eyes.

He nods, I pull back and look around to see everyone staring at me.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata are all blushing while Kiba and Choji are eyes wide with there mouths hanging open. Shino is as sonic as ever and Sasuke is just glaring hard at Shikamaru.

"Naruto-kun, I… did…n't know you wher…e gay." Hinata stuttered out.

Oh I forgot she likes me in this time.

I laugh nervously. "I thought I told you."

Kiba falls to the floor, then gets up and brushes himself off.

"so are you and Shikamaru together?" Ino asks as she looks between us blushing.

Oh right we haven't got together in this time period.

"not yet." I say smiling then turn to shikamaru. "wanna go on a date." I shout which makes the people in the street stop and stare.

Shikamaru sighs. "troublesome."

I jump and hug him happily.

"Naruto, I thought we were going for Raman." Sasuke dark voice brakes though my happily Shikamaru time.

"OH YEAH!"

Grabbing shikamaru I drag toward the Raman shop as everyone else follows behind us.

…...

"I cant believe Naruto's gay." I say to Ino as sit in her room.

She nods blushing as she leans forward.

"you know Naruto is quiet cute." her voice low. "and Sasuke's so dark and handsome, can you imagine them together."

My face turns red at the thought.

"and a love triangle with Shikamaru, how Hott would that be." her face getting redder with an evil smirk.

I nod.

Her smirk gets wider. "if we took pictures of them together, we could start a Yaoi fan-girl club."

A grin takes over my face. "with the way Sasuke was glaring at Shikamaru I don't think he's going to let Naruto out of his sight."

She opens a draw next to her bed and pulls out a camera.

"lets do it."

…...


End file.
